


WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?!?!?

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [16]
Category: Satanism - Fandom, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: So you guys may remember that Lapis-Lazuri person from Deviantart right? Well apparently they STILL will not stop invading my dreams!! So here is the next dream that they have barged into in order to kill me since they and their gang will not be able to kill me in real life. -_-
Relationships: enemies - Relationship
Series: Horror_Dreams [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218645





	WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?!?!?

In the first portion of this dream (which turned out to be a wonderful dream after this happened) I saw from a distance Lapis-Lazuri, Satan, and Transformers Prime version of Megatron walking together. Well as it turned out they saw me as well and Lapis-Lazuri ordered Megatron to kill me and so Megatron obeyed and shot at me and I ended up falling off of the platform that I was standing on and I ended up drowning to my death. What is even worse is that sometime soon after my violent death I had to watch my parents try to bring me back to life which of course they were not able to do and I had to go on to the “other side” where all the good, kind, loving dead people go.


End file.
